complete_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Death
'Death '''is the main antagonist of the ''Final Destination ''franchise. It comes in the form of overly complex freak accidents to kill off the survivors of a major accident in the beginning, in the order they would have died in the original accident; if someone intervenes in a person's death, then Death would skip the person and move on the next before returning to the person to complete the rift in it's design. Death is never physically shown but it's presence is known when there is a sudden large gust of wind or when it casts a large shadow. History Appearance Victims #'North Bay Bridge Victims: 'Died trying to escape the bridge's collapse. #'Bus Driver: 'Drowned. #'Candice Hooper: 'Snapped in half, breaking her back and neck. #'Isaac Palmer: 'Head crushed by a budha statue. #'Olivia Castle: 'Fell through window and crashed into a car. #'Dennis Lapman: 'Wrench launched at face. #'Flight 180 Female Attendant: 'Incinerated in plane explosion. #'Molly Harper: 'Sucked out of a plane, bisected by a tail wing. #'Flight 180 Victims: 'Incinerated in plane explosion. #'Sam Lawton: 'Incinerated in plane explosion. #'George Waggner: 'Incinerated in plane explosion. #'Several People in Bar: 'Incinerated in plane explosion. #'Nathan Sears: 'Incinerated in plane explosion. #'Tod Waggner: 'Fell on retractable clothing line hanging in the bathtub, hanging him. #'Terry Chaney: 'Hit by a bus. #'Valerie Lawton: 'Throat slit by a glass shard from an exploding computer monitor and stabbed in the chest with a knife. #'Billy Hitchcock: 'A piece of shrapnel hit him in the face, bisecting his head at mouth level. #'Carter Horton: 'Hit by a flying neon sign. #'Alex Browning: 'Loose brick fell on his head. #'Route 23 Victims: 'Mangled and incinerated in a vehicle pile-up. #'Shaina: 'Hit by an 18-wheeler and died in explosion. #'Dano: 'Hit by an 18-wheeler and died in explosion. #'Frankie: 'Hit by an 18-wheeler and died in explosion. #'Evan Lewis: 'Impaled through the eye by a falling ladder. #'Tim Carpenter: 'Crushed under glass plate. #'Nora Carpenter: 'Beheaded after elevator doors trapped her neck and started moving upwards. #'Kat Jennings: 'Head impaled on a pipe. #'Rory Peters: 'Trisected by razor wire fence and torso cut into three pieces and right arm cut off after being blown away. #'Eugene Dix: 'Died in explosion. #'Clear Rivers: 'Died in explosion. #'Brian Gibbons: 'Died in explosion. #'Devil's Flight Victims: 'Mangled in Devil's Flight rollercoaster derailment. #'Jason Wise: 'Mangled in Devil's Flight rollercoaster derailment. #'Carrie Dreyer: 'Mangled in Devil's Flight rollercoaster derailment. #'Jill: 'Mangled in Devil's Flght rollercoaster derailment. #'Ashley Freund: 'Incinerated in malfunctioning tanning beds. #'Ashyln Halperin: 'Incinerated in malfunctioning tanning beds. #'Frankie Cheeks: 'Back of head sliced apart by an engine fan. #'Lewis Romero: 'Head crushed by falling weight. #'Erin Ulmer: 'Fell against a nail gun, which went off against the back of her head multiple times. #'Perry Malinowski: 'Impaled by a flagpole, launched in the air by a stampeding horse. #'Ian McKinley: 'Crushed underneath a malfunctioning cherry picker. #'Julie Christensen: 'Hit by train wheel. #'Kevin Fischer: 'Scraped apart between the train and tunnel wall. #'Metro 081 Victims: 'Mangled in train crash. #'Laura: 'Mangled in train crash. #'Sean: 'Mangled in train crash. #'Wendy Christensen: 'Hit by an incoming train. #'50 McKinley Speedway Victims: 'Incinerated in a racecar accident. #'Cynthia Daniels: 'Cut in half by flaming car hood. #'Nadia Monroy: 'Hit by a fleeming wheel, decapitating her head and destroying part of the upper body. #'Carter Daniels: 'Blown apart in a fiery explosion caused by a tow truck. #'Samantha Lane: 'Shot in the eye with a rock. #'Andy Kewzer: 'Hit in the face by a flying CO2 tank and knocked through chain link fence, slicing pieces out of his chest. #'Hunt Wynorski: 'Intestines sucked out through a pool drain. #'Jonathan Groves: 'Crushed under an overfilled bathtub. #'George Lanter: 'Hit by an ambulance. #'Janet Cunningham: 'Run over by truck, breaking both ribs, spinal cord and organs. #'Lori Milligan: 'Internally decapitated by being hit by a truck. #'Nick O'Bannon: '''Jaw and skull broken when thrown by a wall from being hit by a truck. Gallery Trivia Category:Final Destination Category:Antagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:Paranormal Category:Asexual Category:Deities Category:Characters